1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for routing data and power cables under raised floors or through other structures.
2. Background of the Invention
Raised floors are used in buildings such as data centers or equipment rooms to provide means for efficiently routing cables to and from components such as servers, data storage devices, switches, routers, workstations, and the like. A raised floor may consist of a gridded metal framework or understructure supported by adjustable-height legs or pedestals. The gridded metal framework may provide support for individual floor panels (e.g., square floor panels measuring two feet or sixty centimeters on each side). The height of the legs/pedestals may be selected based on the number or volume of cables routed under the raised floor. Selected floor panels may be removed from the gridded metal framework to route cables or other wiring beneath the raised floor.
Running cables (e.g., Fibre Channel cables, Ethernet cables, power cables, etc.) under a raised floor can be difficult when trying to span long distances. The current solution is to simply remove selected floor panels and toss the cable beneath the raised floor from one open floor panel to the next. This process may be repeated until the cable is routed to a desired location. It is easy to lose track of a cable using this technique, particularly where the cable is routed in the presence of other cables, equipment, or obstacles. A lack of adequate lighting or poor viewing angles can also make it difficult to route cables under the raised floor. There is also the danger that a connector on the cable may be damaged when tossing the cable from one open floor panel to another.
In view of the foregoing, what are needed are apparatus and methods to more effectively route cables under raised floors or through other structures such as walls, ceilings, crawl spaces, conduits, or the like. Ideally, such apparatus and methods would enable an individual to more easily see the cable as it is being routed under a raised floor or other structure, particularly where the cable is routed in the presence of other cables or wiring. Further needed are apparatus and methods to protect the connector on the end of the cable when the cable is being tossed from one open floor panel to another.